1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and, more particularly to a TFT substrate capable of reducing light leakage of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD. Especially, the LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
In the LCD panel used nowadays, the rotation of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by TFT units on the TFT substrate to obtain the effect of showing bright and dark states. However, the light may reflect in contact vias of the TFT units, resulting in light leakage; and this light leakage is one factor causing the display quality of the LCD panels reduced.
Hence, in order to improve the display quality of the LCD panels, all the manufacturers are desired to develop improved LCD panels in which the problem of light leakage can be reduced to satisfy the customers' requirements for high display quality. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a TFT substrate for a LCD panel, which can solve the problem of light leakage to accomplish the purpose of improving display quality of the LCD panel.